We Used To Be Friends
by Mrs.Scott-Lafferty23
Summary: AU story about Haley who has been outcasted at her school....suck at summaries, story is way better than sounds.some Laley and maybe Naley at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**We Used To Be Friends**

** Chapter 1**

_Hi!!! Well this my first fanfic...I was thinking about my favorite shows and I thought of an idea of One Tree Hill. So I hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of One Tree Hill including their characters._

I grew up in Tree Hill, North Carolina. It was picture of a normal small town. I grew up in a society that the rich ruled. My dad owned his own investment bank and my mother was a "stay at home" mom. I am the only child (thank god), but then again it would be nice to have brothers or sisters...you know what scratch that! It would probably make my life worse. Your probably asking yourself, how can a rich girl have a semi bad life? Well. I'll tell you.

I used to be the "queen bee". I was in the popular group with my best friends Rachel Gattina and Peyton Sawyer and all the other cheerleaders. I was head cheerleader and I was dating the captain of the basketball team...Nathan Scott. But this wasn't regular high school love. This was the real deal. I was madly in love with him and I thought he was madly in love with me, but hey whatever. Anyway, back to the point. My father started losing momey and owned a bunch of those rich snobs in our town a lot of money. After my so-called friends found out about this, they turned thier backs on me. They knew this wasn't my fault or my father's fault for that matter, but who knows why they turned their backs on me. Maybe their parents told them so or maybe popular people are really jackasses.

So, my father closed down his business and looked for another job. It was hard for him for find one for a while but one of my now best friend's mom gave him a chance. They created the all ages club "Tric". Now my dad is half owner and manager. after all of that we still had to sell our old house and get a two bedroom house. It sucked, but there's no looking back.

So, lets talk about the present...

My name is Haley James and I'm a junior at Tree Hill High. I'm no longer a cheerleader(glad to say). I have two new best friends that I know will have my back no matter what. There's Brooke Davis aka October. We call her that because...duh her birthday is in October! She's a major goth or thats what I say. She has full on black everyday plus some blue. She loves blue. It's her trademark. I met her the summer that we were going to be juniors. We were both working at Karen's Cafe and we clicked immediatly. She's my best friend now and I love her to death. Then there is my other BFF, Lucas Scott. Yes, another Scott. He is Nathan's step brother. They share the same father, but Nathan's dad, Dan doesn't acknowledge him as his son at all. Lucas moved here from Charlotte with his mom Karen Roe. Karen owns the cafe October and I work at. That's how we met Lucas and he told us his story.

" Well, my mom and Dan were high school sweethearts. My mom got pregnant right before graduation. Dan left for college to pursue his basketball dreams and left my mom all alone to raise me. Three months after he got my mom pregnant, he got some other woman pregnant named Deb. My mom had me and three months later Deb had Nathan." Lucas said when we first met him.

Anyway, Lucas plays on the varsity basketball team just like my ex Nathan does. They get along most days. Luke is my buddy and I love him, but as a friend. Don't get any ideas. So thats my life...so far. I know it can only get worse...

_So, thats the first part just explaining the background of Haley and other stuff. Tell me what you think and I'll have the rest up by Monday!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Seating Chart**

_Hey...second chapter!!! Hope u like it!_

I was walking with Brooke towards the quad. We usually met Lucas here, but he was a no show.

"Brooke, do you know where Luke is at?"

"No, haven't seen him"

She turns around and points.

"Hey, he's over there!"

I turn around and bit my lip as I see my best friend Lucas talking to my ex best friend Peyton. It looked like it was a friendly conversation, but why is he talking to someone who hates my guts? I'm still suprised we used to be best friends! I'm mean she wasn't bitchy like Rachel or lets say gullable like Bevin. She was just there. I'm the one who got her into cheerleading and introduced her to all the "popular" kids. She used to be so shy. Now, she's flirting with Lucas. Not that I'm jealous or something.

"He's talking to Peyton?"

"Yeah so?"

"What do you mean so? Are you okay with this?"

"Not really but who cares? It's not like he's dating her or something"

I put my hands on her shoulder.

"This is Peyton Sawyer! She's evil! She's capable of anything! She could be brainwashing Lucas!"

"Who could be brainwashing me?" Lucas asked while sneaking up behind me.

"No one...um your mom"

"My mom is brainwashing me?"

"Yeah, she's telling that...doing chores is good, but...it's not"

I couldn't believe what I just said. I didn't want to tell Lucas that he shouldn't be talking to Peyton. I could feel my face turning red as I heard October laughing in the background.

"Are you feeling okay Hales?"

"Well..."

"You know what, maybe Haley has been brainwashed!" October interuppted.

I put my hands in my face.

"I'm never gonna live this one down huh?"

"It will be alright Hales...maybe you can brainwash us to forget it."

"That's not funny!" I hit him playfully on the stomach.

We were walking to English class.

"Hey so I'll see ya guys after class!"

"Bye!" Lucas and I said as we walked into English together..

We had Mrs. Dawson for English. She was as old as a dinosaur. She looked very excited today.

"Okay kids, settle down. Today is a special day!"

She says that everyday.

"We have a new seating chart! You guys can make new friends!"

Everybody in our class moaned. Everyone in our class sat by their friends except for me, so I was excited. I might get to sit by Luke or someone other than Tim Smith.

She called every student one by one to sit in their assigned seats. I was waiting paciently. Lucas and me were still there so I had a chance to sit by him.

"Umm, Rachel...you sit by...Bevin."

I rolled my eyes.

"Lucas you sit by..."

I was crossing my fingers. Just say Haley, please!

"Tim Smith."

It's like she has a conspiracy against me or something. Ugh! She needs to be fired or something worse like...

"Haley..."

"Yeah!" I smiled.

"You can sit by...Nathan Scott."

"What!"

"I said Nathan Scott. Haley, I think you should get your ears checked"

Everyone laughed. I'm telling you CONSPIRACY!

_Okay I hope you liked this chapter and ther'e's more on the way! And if you have any suggestions or you want your favorite together...tell me and I think about it, so please REVIEW!_


End file.
